


In the Skin of a Hokage

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation, skinsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Naruto enters Tsunade's office expending to talk to the new Hokage, only to find a weird costume of her instead. When crisis makes him put the skinsuit on, he becomes a perfect copy of her. But will he want to turn back?
Relationships: Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	In the Skin of a Hokage

On his walk to the Hokage Tower, Naruto Uzumaki felt tense. He’d been feeling that a lot lately. That, and hopeless, and useless. Ever since his friend, Sasuke, he willingly betrayed them to turn his coat, and join the evil Orochimaru. No matter how much Naruto had tried to talk or punch him into staying, it hadn’t worked. Lady Tsunade, the newest Hokage, was working hard on figuring out what to do about her old friend, the snake-themed ninja in question, and had asked for a meeting on this day with Naruto so she could inform him on what they knew.

As Naruto entered the tower and climbed the stairs to her office, he received quite a few odd stares. Since becoming a Genin and working hard to prove himself, those had become less frequent, and more of the citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village seemed to accept him now. But especially among the people who worked at the Hokage Tower, there were still quite a few who saw him as a danger to everyone and everything else.

Beginning to near the floor he wanted, and starting to get more than a little tired in his legs, Naruto’s thoughts also turned to who he was going to see, Lady Tsunade. He liked to push her buttons, but he’d also seen how powerful she was. Plus...well, he was a teenage boy. He wouldn’t say he had a ‘crush’ on Tsunade, necessarily, but, well, she didn’t exactly go out of her way to avoid showing everyone how stacked her chest was, did she?

Feeling awkward thinking about that sort of stuff, right as he was about to go and see her, Naruto tried to change the topic in his brain, and soon found himself in front of her door. For some reason, her assistant, Shizune, wasn’t there, so Naruto just let himself in. At first, he thought the office was empty. He didn’t see her anywhere. “Granny?” he asked, using the nickname he’d chosen for her early on. “Are you here?”

Confused, Naruto approached her desk, and suddenly noticed something that looked like Tsunade’s skin tone in her chair. Approaching it carefully, he found something odd indeed. It looked, well, it looked like someone had made a Tsunade costume. Not just one with her clothes and a wig, but also with some sort of fleshlike skinsuit material. It was freaky to see, and when Naruto realized it had something gripped lightly in the fingers of the suit, some weird looking pen on Tsunade’s desk, he realized this might have actually been the Hokage, maybe affected by a weird jutsu.

Unsure what to do, Naruto froze, until he heard a voice call out from the other room: Shizune’s voice. “Lady Tsunade, the weekly staff meeting is in half an hour, are you ready for it?” It sounded like she was coming in to check on her, and Naruto suddenly imagined what would happen if the lady came in to see Tsunade like this and Naruto nearby. He might be blamed for this! Suddenly, a weird idea popped in his head to fix this: if he wore this skinsuit, he would look like Tsunade, right? Maybe enough to fool Shizune?

It was a dumb plan, but far from the dumbest Naruto had come up with and executed in his time. Looking over the suit quickly, he couldn’t see any opening, so with a bit of trepidation, he did the only thing he could think of, and tried stretching open the mouth on the suit. Luckily, the material seemed to be very stretchy, and he was able to slip into it without much issue. Naruto didn’t even consider the size difference between him and Tsunade, or any other potential issues with his plan. He hadn’t even removed his clothes. Once inside, he started trying to adjust how it fit so it would look better, making sure his fingers were in her fingers, his feet in her feet, and his head inside her head. But once he’d done that, everything changed.

No longer did he look like Naruto Uzumaki drowning in a strange skinsuit of the Hokage. Now, he looked identical to Lady Tsunade, from head to toe. Before Naruto even had a chance to think about any of that, the door opened, and Shizune walked in. Seeing nothing wrong with the woman in front of her, she let out a sigh. “Please tell me you haven’t had anything to drink, Lady Tsunade.”

For a second, Naruto tried to think of some fumbling response. But then he knew, as well as he knew what he’d had for breakfast that morning, that Tsunade hadn’t drank any alcohol. And without even having to try, he perfectly imitated Tsunade’s body language and voice, telling Shizune, “Yes, yes, I know about the important meeting, Shizune. Now leave me alone, I still have paperwork to do.” The assistant rolled her eyes, but did as she was told, and soon Naruto was alone in the office once more.

Once he was, he realized what was going on. Looking down at his changed body, he slowly poked at Tsunade’s cleavage, and watching it jiggle but also feeling it too, these breasts were on  _ his _ chest. In fact, he could feel all of her body! Not only that, but Naruto tried thinking of other parts of the morning, and found he could remember things Tsunade was usually only able to remember. Holy cow! Whatever had been done to her, it left Naruto able to pretend to be her pretty much perfectly!

Of course, Naruto couldn’t help himself but immediately think of some fairly lewd ways to use this opportunity. But then he shook his head. This wasn’t the time for that, he had to try and get her back to normal. Slipping out of the skinsuit was hard, and required Naruto to pull at the face until it stopped being skin and started acting like rubber again, giving him a hole to pull himself out of. As far as he could tell, once he was out of her skin, there were no lasting effects on him.

But that left Naruto staring at the skin of Tsunade once more, unsure what to do to help her. There was less than half an hour until that meeting, and if he couldn’t get Tsunade back to normal, he might have to attend it as her in her place. Naruto tried every cancelling jutsu he knew, but none of them worked on her. As time began to run out, he got inside the suit and became her once again. This time, it felt almost comfortable to be in her skin. The skin itself was smooth and soft, and everything about her body was undeniably feminine. But just before Naruto could think too much more about that, the door opened and Shizune ushered him to the meeting.

Once again, Naruto found himself able to emulate Tsunade perfectly. Everything she knew, he knew. Without any effort, he was able to get through the entire meeting, easily. He sounded competent, he looked confident, and more than anything else, he looked like Tsunade. Without a single ninja realizing anything was wrong, Naruto managed the meeting exactly like Tsunade would, and when it was done, walked out of the room feeling amazing. Naruto might have put up a brave face, but he’d never felt like this before. The kind of effortless confidence Tsunade was able to exude was amazing for him, and riding that high, he just left Hokage Tower to walk around the village.

Everywhere he went, people were happy to see him. They bowed their heads in reverence, they smiled at the first glance they had of him, and more than a few of them were shyly aroused by him. The sexual power was something else Naruto was feeling, and just like the confidence, he found himself loving it. After all, was it really any different from the Sexy no Jutsu? Clearly, there was nothing wrong with spending a little time as a woman and enjoying herself.

Without even really thinking about it, Naruto went to a gambling den, and found herself putting up for stakes the money in Tsunade’s wallet. As Naruto, she had never been very interested in gambling as a passtime, he’d never had much to offer up in the first place. But now, she felt this incredibly high every time she rolled the dice, win or lose. As she played, she also ordered herself some sake, something she’d normally not be able to drink as a teenager.

By the time nighttime fell, Naruto left the gambling den with a far lighter wallet and a hazy head. Even while drunk, she knew her way to Tsunade’s house, and once there stripped naked to look in a mirror. Tsunade’s body was just as sexy as she’d imagined it would be, but even as she marveled at the enormous boobs and the bouncing butt she could see, Naruto realized she wasn’t really attracted to any of it. Instead, her thoughts drifted to her own normal body. After all, she had all of Tsunade’s memories, and that meant she could see what she thought about Naruto.

A blush settled on her face immediately. Apparently, despite the age gap, Tsunade actually had a crush on Naruto. She found him cute, he reminded her of his father, and the power distance between them was also exciting for her. In fact, when she’d invited him to her office, she’d planned on possibly flirting with him a bit. Well, Naruto thought, now he  _ was _ her. And that sounded really hot. Once in Tsunade’s bed, she touched herself, experiencing a woman’s pleasure firsthand for the first time. Orgasm after orgasm wracked her body that night, until finally she fell asleep in a haze of sex and booze.

The next morning, Tsunade woke up, stretched, and remembered how she’d spent her day post-work. Ugh, it must have been leftover teenage hormones from when she’d been Naruto. Sure, the boy was cute, but looking back at when she’d been him, she also had to admit he was very immature. Resolving not to let herself go quite so much on this day, since she didn’t want to mess up her reputation, Tsunade got ready for work and headed out.

Entering her office for the first time that morning, Tsunade had to laugh. After all, she’d spent years proclaiming she’d be the next Hokage, hadn’t she? And now, she was, even if it wasn’t exactly how she’d imagined it. There was a new stack of paperwork waiting for her, though, so that good mood quickly vanished. Taking her seat, Tsunade reached for a pen, and found the one that she’d been holding when Naruto had found her skinsuit. Dropping it right away, she carefully picked it up from the side. It wasn’t an ordinary pen, that was for sure.

Looking back into what happened from Tsunade’s perspective, she remembered that shortly before her planned meeting with Naruto, she’d found the pen on her desk, clicked one end, and suddenly started becoming a skinsuit, too fast to even scream for help. Shuddering, Tsunade made sure not to repeat the mistake. Instead, she saw there were several settings: ‘New Suit’ ‘New Form’ and ‘Revert’. It had been set on ‘New Suit’, so Tsunade assumed that must have been the setting for turning someone into a skinsuit.

Putting the logic together, she assumed that meant that ‘New Form’ solidified someone as who they were then, and ‘Revert’ turned a skinsuit back into the person. All she’d need to do was get out of her skinsuit and be Naruto again, then use that setting to turn the skinsuit make into the original Tsunade. But...did she want that?

Looking down at her body, Tsunade felt like she enjoyed it far more than she would going back to being Naruto. She had memories of a whole life as a ninja, and she’d attained the highest office in the village, the one she’d always wanted as Naruto. Why go back to square one as a Genin, when she could stay here, where she’d always wanted to end up? She could do what she could to help her old friends from here, there was no reason to turn back into Naruto, none at all.

That decided, Tsunade instead switched the pen’s setting to ‘New Form’ and clicked the end. Sure enough, all of a sudden, even more than ever before, her body felt like  _ hers _ . Sure, she still had her memories of life as Naruto, but they were like something she’d read in a book, not something she’d lived herself. Then, all of a sudden, she felt a cough coming on. The cough became a choke, something was blocking her airway! With a few strong pushes, she coughed it out of her mouth and onto the floor nearby.

There was Naruto’s clothes, the ones she’d worn when putting on the skinsuit, and a skinsuit of Naruto himself. Happy she didn’t have to file a missing person report on her old self, Tsunade smiled as she changed the pen’s setting to ‘Revert’ and clicked it on the suit. Suddenly, the suit began filling out, until in a few seconds Naruto Uzumaki was standing before her, looking confused. “W-what’s going on? Granny Tsunade?”

Feeling a little irritated to be called that, Tsunade clamped down that impulse and instead smiled at the body that had once been her own. She arched a finger, beckoning him to come closer. “Remember, Naruto? I called you for a meeting. Come closer, we need to talk about a few things.” The boy began blushing, and when Tsunade leaned in so he could see more of her cleavage, the blush deepened. It made her want to laugh: teenage boys were so easy to tease! She’d definitely traded up, going from one of them to being a mature woman. “Now, why don’t you sit close to me. We have a lot to discuss...”


End file.
